Havana
by Gryffon48
Summary: After the Insurrectionist attack on the launch of UNSC Empire, Captain Bryan Fielder is stationed on the vacation planet Havana. Which seems like a paradise, but when he stumbles upon an ancient morse code transmission he discovers a dangerous secret.


**Prologue**

Captain Bryan Fielder's boots clattered as he jogged down the Titanium-A corroder to the UNSC _Odysseus's_ bridge. He was unusually uncomfortable in his cotton ship captains uniform. He had many things on his mind since the recent Incerecitionest attack on the launch of the UNSC _Empire_ (the first colony ship to be launched since the Human-Covenant war started). During the attack over 200 spectators where killed plus the majority of the Gryphon class colony ship's 750 crew. The UNSC had stated that as much of a loss the attack was, it had not slowed down the re- colonization effort. But Bryan knew that the attack had hurt a lot more than they had let on.

The UNSC had secluded another launch, but with much higher security. They had put Bryan's ship in a patrol circuit, with five other _York_ class destroyers around the launch site at he old Kennedy Space Center in Florida, USA. Even though the Center was outdated the UNSC thought the nostalgia of the place would bring hope to the faded moral of the populace.

Even with the launch less than four minutes away but still, he felt nervous as he rounded the corner that led into the bridge, and slowly slumped into his captains' chair. He looked around the empty bridge all the stations empty except the navigation station, which was manned by one very cocky Corporal. That should have been reprehended many times by court marshal, but since Bryan has always been his CO, plus he never had time to file a report it seemed, he let it slide.

" Corporal how are we doing?" Bryan said

"So far nothing to report on, minus the occasional bird, the air-space is empty." Corporal Jonathan Williams said

'Right, Anthony?" Bryan said

A holographic representation of a man that couldn't have been more than 28 appeared on a holographic display in front of Bryan.

"You rang, sir." Anthony said in a light English accent

"What's the operational status of our point defenses, in case things go aerie? "

"Everything's fine sir, but if you have to know point defenses one-hundred percent."

"Good, and Anthony."

"Sir?"

"Turn on the news cast."

Knowing that some amount of ignorance of a civilian's point of view might calm him down. The display in front of the captains' chair came to life with a reporter explaining how extra precautions where in place to prevent another devastating attack.

"The UNSC has taken the extra step to prevent the next _Empire_ disaster. As part of the precautions the UNSC has placed five exo-class _York_ Destroyers, so if that doesn't make you feel safe I don't know won't, back to you in the studio." The Reporter said

"Hey, paranoid, the launch is t-minus one minute, if that would calm your nerves." Corporal Williams sarcastically exclaimed

Ignoring the sadly true sarcastic remark, Bryan remained on edge. It seemed the closer the launch was the more he felt something would go wrong.

"T-minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, fi…." Anthony's sentence dropped off as the screens filled with static

Just as the screens filled with static, what was once the Kennedy space center was now a large smoking crater.

"What the hell just happened?" Bryan exclaimed, knowing the obvious answer

The _Odysseus_ shuttered as the shock wave hit it.

"Sir, we're losing power to the main engine." The Corporal yelled

"Revert power from the MAC to the engine." Bryan screamed, trying to be herd over the klaxons

"On it…ok we're back up and running."

"Sir, if I might make a suggestion, I suggest that we move into obit and reassess the situation." Anthony said

Debris was now just starting to ping off the four-meter thick Titanium-A exterior amour.

"No we have to stay and help." Bryan said

"Sir, there's nothing we can do, we have to leave."

"Ya, I agree with Anthony. I'm reading high levels of radiation around the blast zone." The Corporal said

"Alright move us to position one-one-four, and get the pelicans loaded up with HAZMAT troops. I want them down there to help within seven mikes." Bryan barked

"Yessir." Anthony said

The _Odysseus_ increased speed as it exited atmosphere. Bryan looked back despairingly at he smoking crater and wondered to himself why people would do something like this.


End file.
